This specification relates to sharing information in a networked community to facilitate collaboration among members of the community.
Social collaboration networks contain a vast amount of content, e.g., user profile information, common interests and goals, and various associations between the users and the community. The collaborative environment can be used for a wide range of activities, e.g., crowdsourcing or crowdfunding. Crowdsourcing can involve the division of labor for tedious tasks and the use of crowd-based outsourcing to complete tasks, and crowdfunding involves the funding of a project through monetary contributions from a community of individuals.